


Three words

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has three words for Steve, and they're very important right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd thing, written in ten minutes at midnight before and after a long couple of days at work so don't expect War and Peace :)

"I have three words for you, Steven." Three very important words.

"And what would those be?"

"Sexual. Harassment. Seminar."

Steve gave Danny a blank look even though he knew exactly what Danny was talking about. 

"You grabbed my ass, Steve!"

"I did not grab your ass. My hand might have brushed against it-"

Danny cut Steve off and looked over at their co-workers. "Grover. You saw him grab my ass, didn't you." It wasn't a question. And he expected the support from the former by-the-book SWAT captain.

Lou leaned back from the table with his hands up. "Hey now, don't be going getting me involved in your little quarrel. Ask Kono. That's her area of expertise."

"Whoa, what?" Kono asked, glaring over at Grover. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Grover began, "that you like to wind them up about this kind of thing, is all."

"You wind them up all the time!" She shot back.

"No, I wind up McGarrett over things that are purely business. You wind him up over the more pleasurable things," he pointed out and she tilted her head in some sort of agreement.

"Why is everyone trying to wind me up?" Steve asked, shoulders hunching but then Chin interrupted all of them. 

"Guys! Can we please get back to the matter in hand?" he asked, the voice of reason, lips curving up in the impression of a smile and Danny didn't miss the little innuendo in his question, but chose to ignore it.

"Yes, please," Danny said. "Thank you, Chin." He leaned forward onto the table once more, everyone following suit. Steve pressed in close to Danny again, their bodies touching practically all the way down their sides and then Danny felt the squeeze on his rear end. "Steven," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Steve asked, innocently. 

"Your hand. You're groping again," he pointed out. 

Steve smiled smugly. "This time you're right." he nodded. "I definitely am," he finished with a little look behind them at where his hand was.

"Proper conduct in the workplace is a concept entirely lost on you."

Steve stuck out his bottom lip. "It's not my fault. You planted the idea in my head!"

"I'm sending both of you on that course," Grover muttered as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
